Gym Leaders Battle Tournament: Valerie VS Fantina
by Spiritomb Trainer
Summary: After Roxanne won the second match against Whitney, the next round is even more wilder and more blistering! The third round is completed with the Fairy-type expert... Valerie! And the Ghost Empress... Fantina! Who will win with the others in unison? POKEMON AND THE CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE! THIS IS MERELY A FANFIC!


**Gym Leader Tournament**

**Rules:**

**Gym Leader's MUST battle with their strongest (main pokemon or not) pokemon, and nothing else.**

**They cannot use artificial cure and must use berries and natural cure, restore, etc.**

**Pokemons that are a part of this tournament must battle each other until one of them gets knockout.**

**Round 3: Valerie VS Spiritomb**

"In THIS corner, our beloved and sweet Fairy-type expert… Valerie of Laverre Gym!"

The bizarrely dressed young girl climbs up the stairs and sets herself on the gray steel column while the Gym logo underneath her high heels glows white. Valerie's small hand is already clenching on her Heal Ball, her fingers sweating.

"For Valerie's opponent! Today's competitor… the alluring soulful dancer of Hearthome City… LET US WELCOME… FANTINA! THE GHOST EMPRESS!" Nurse Joy, with her never-ending loud voice welcomes the tall and gorgeous Fantina, the Ghost-type specialist twirls beautifully before posing and showing off her purple sparkly dress while white lights reflects out from the attire, her French accent and queen-like appearance completes her elegance.

"3… 2… 1… LET US BEGIN!"

Valerie summons her beloved pokemon first, spitting out her Heal Ball out of her oddly shaped sleeve.

"Sylveon… ALL OUT!"

A delicate and slim feline-like pokemon emerges out from the pink sphere; Sylveon somersaults in the air a couple of times and then lands on the ground. The Arena is shaped like a circle, covered with thin waters, in the middle of the circle is a fountain in the shape of a hooded man with veins of waters surround him.

Fantina smiles thinly, her eyes showing a glimmer of joy.

"SPIRITOMB! We shall dance!"

Valerie felt shivers down her spine, she feels as if the area starts to grow darker and darker. The forbidden pokemon appears as an Odd Keystone at first, but then, a pale purple smoke snakes out from the crack of the ancient stone, the smoke then pauses and starts to form a vortex.

"TOMB!"

As soon as the loud voice echoes, the female Spiritomb shows her true form, the green circles appear and her horrifying eyes and psychotic smile materializes in unison.

_Oh my goodness, I've… I've never felt such fear…_

Valerie thought, she did not realize that she is sweating hardly.

"Spiritomb, let us start first, curtains up with an appealing Shadow Ball!"

The spiritual pokemon rises up and laughs sadistically, the female Spiritomb opens her fanged jaw and vomits out a spherical shadow, Sylveon looks ready, the Intertwining pokemon jumps and then smiles adoringly.

"Moonblast!" Valerie shouts, commanding.

A large pink beam spins out from Sylveon's glimmering body; Fantina puts on a surprised face but changes to a sly smile.

"Double Team!" Fantina says, the Spiritomb looks up and then two shadow-like forms in the same figure as the forbidden pokemon duplicates into more, and then it solidifies fully, after this, the shadows are absorbed to Spiritomb's body. Spiritomb moves away so quick that it appears as if she teleports instantly.

"Now, Spiritomb, let us utilize a grand Will O Wisp!"

Blue orbs of fire is targeted at Sylveon, the bullets of flames is too fast for Sylveon to dodge, resulting a massive burn status to the feline pokemon.

"SYLVEON! Are you alright?" Valeria asks, Sylveon lifts its body tremblingly but manages to have enough energy.

"Now! Dazzling Gleam!"

Green and blue sparkling clouds jets out of an orb summoned by Sylveon, the clouds powerfully hits Fantina's Spiritomb in succession.

"Valerie has thrown out a powerful Dazzling Gleam that turns out to be a direct hit! What will happen with Fantina's Spiritomb!?" Nurse Joy bellows, her face beaming with happiness.

"Sylveon! Let us use another Moonblast!"

The same pink beam strikes the staggered Spiritomb, the ghost-type shouts in pain as the beam pressed on her keystone, Spiritomb tries to rise up but the beam is too strong to block.

"Sylveon? You're still suffering from burn?" Valerie asks, Sylveon nods while sparkle of flames appears out from beneath the rose-colored fur.

"Spiritomb! Use another Shadow Ball!"

"No! Sylveon, use Misty Terrain!"

Before Spiritomb could unleash a set of ghost energy, pink and dusty mists waves over Spiritomb in succession, the Shadow Balls throw themselves in a random order. From beneath the thick sheets of pink clouds, Spiritomb's wails and irritated shouts echoes out, while the Shadow Balls arc towards the roof.

Sylveon shouts loudly while the burn worsens into pillar of flames, the orange fire envelops the pokemon but then recedes after Sylveon topples to the ground slowly.

Valerie starts to feel worried, what if this goes on? Thank goodness, Spiritomb is tired already.

"Now… to finish all of this, Sylveon, use Dazzling Gleam!"

….

BOOM!

….

"AND VALERIE WON!"

Sylveon jumps and somersault quickly and then faces its Trainer, valeria smiles thinly and then bowed, the crows explodes into a screaming crowd, clapping and laughing while festive confettis rained down.

Although, something is off…

Why is Fantina smiling?

"Oh? It's over? No… not yet! This Spiritomb is merely a decoy!" Fantina said, using her distinguished French accent.

"WHAT!?"

"Spiritomb! Come out!" as soon as Fantina called, the mists (from the Misty Terrain) reveal an Odd Keystone, and then pops out the real Spiritomb laughing evilly and then floating again, it looks at Sylveon eerily and full of revenge.

"Sylveon! Dazzling Gleam!"

"Spiritomb! Protect!"

The jets of sparkling clouds clashes to the shield in failure, the Dazzling Gleam recedes to a pink explosion. Spiritomb emerges out of the force field of energy and then she is commanded to use Shadow Ball, although using the explosion to use a sneak attack, the Shadow Ball misses Sylveon.

"Fantina, your Spiritomb is too tired to move, you know how the Misty Terrain is slowly damaging your beloved pokemon?" Valerie asks, managing to outsmart Fantina.

"Oh yes I've realize that Valerie, but you know…"

Fantina smiles.

"Spiritomb knows Pain Split."

"WHAT!? It can't be!" Valerie says, widening her eyes and moving back in surprise.

Spiritomb heard her mistress's command and then summon strings of blue energy out from her swirly figure, the strings ends up with very sharp needle-like ends that manages to penetrate Sylveon's skin and lets out trails of blood escapes out from the painful wound. A pink shining orb appears out from Sylveon's suffering body while a ball of purple appears out from Spiritomb's figure.

"See, Valerie? But there is more to that…" Fantina whispers, the strings eject themselves and then retreats to Spiritomb's body and disappears without a trace, the orbs combines and turns into a large sphere in the color of dark green, the sphere divides into two and then nears itself towards Sylveon and Spiritomb.

"Spiritomb, Shadow Ball!"

"WHAT!?"

Spiritomb fires the globe of evil and it strikes Sylveon in succession, the fairy-type is thrown away and meanwhile, Spiritomb devours the other part of Sylveon's Pain Split, reenergizing herself in the process.

"Oh! Such a cunning move! Spiritomb manages to devour Sylveon's Pain Split! Such a wicked technique, I bet Fantina takes months training Spiritomb!" Nurse Joy jumps childishly while screaming to the mike.

"Sylveon! Please stand up!"

"No way! Shadow Ball!"

Numerous explosion sets in as Spiritomb's wicked laugh echoes out from the smokes and Sylveon's pained screams bursts in simultaneously.

"AND ROUND THREE'S CHAMPION IS…. FANTINAAA!"

Sylveon is found on the watery area knocked out cold, Valerie smiles thinly, even though she lost, she is still happy to experience such a challenging battle with other Gym Leaders, she retreats her pokemon and then steps out from the area.

"YES! We WON Spiritomb! Thank you!"

Spiritomb laughs wickedly again as Fantina hugged her strongest pokemon.

…..

Rounds: (Random orders)

Jasmine VS Korrina

Elesa VS Volkner

Grant VS Roark

Skyla VS Drayden

Cheren VS Wulfric

Morty VS Erika

**Probably you all expecting Mismagius or Drifblim with Fantina, but sorry! ^_^ I put Spiritomb in instead! Because I think that Spiritomb is better looking with Fantina rather than the two mentioned pokemon SORRY!**


End file.
